monsters_unitedfandomcom-20200213-history
Riley Deroras
Rihannon Kelli Deroras (or better known as Riley Deroras) is the main Protagonist of Monsters United and the Books of the same name. She is Johnny's fiance, Sulley's ex-girlfriend, Randall's best friend and the adoptive daughter of Dean Hardscrabble. She's the older sister of her youngest human brother Timmy, the younger sister of her human/monster sister, (Petunia) and the daughter of her human parents Amber and Gregory. In Season 5, she alongside Johnny resigns from being Presidents of the fraternity and leave the slot open to Whoever decides to take over as President. In Season 6, Riley and Johnny work at Fear Co and remain there till the Epilogue, were it is revealed they have had 2 kids, Johnny "John-John" Worthington IV and Joanne Abigail Worthington. = Background = Official Bio Riley is the self-assured and down-to-earth hybrid student of MU. She is recorded the first ever to exist in campus history and has made a bunch of friends because of it, also becoming a part of Roar Omega Roar. Now studying her abilities in Scaring 101 and taking drama classes, Riley's mission has proved that it doesn't take legacies to make change, its the whole community that makes the change. = Backstory = Years ago when Riley was 3 years ago, she was taken from science officials and tested on by Mad Scientist, Doctor R.G. She was tested till they let her free in the monster world, hoping she would blend in like all the other monsters. When Abigail came across the small toddler, she immediately took her in and raised her as her own child, dubbing her Riley Jeanne Hardscrabble. 4 years later, Riley, now a 7 year old child, believed that Abigail was her real mother, always looking up to her and her scaring feats and going as far as promising her that she would make her proud. Once hardscrabble retired and became a teacher for the Scaring Program at Monsters University, Riley moved out of her mothers estate and got a small job so she could spread her wings and help her to get a jump-start on her own life.Abigail help her half of the way, but stopped when Riley had everything under control. Only a few days before the series takes place, Riley has admitted herself into University, thanks to her 2 friends, Hissera and Wolfeena, two hybrid/humans that live in the city. = Personality = Riley is ecstatic and energetic, always finding new expansive ways to keep herself occupied. She's caring and supportive of her closest friends and always makes time for them. She hates being bossed around and being told what to do, as she will just shrug or roll her eyes ignoring a demand. She is seen as a leader then a follower, as she shows a role of pure leading skills then being in behind and listening. She's very athletic, prefers skateboarding or jogging then waking to a curtain location. She does palates and yoga to clear her mind of stressful situations she had during the day. = Relationships = James P. Sullivan James and Riley First met when she was 16 years old and he was 17 years old. Riley was walking home from school Sulley was playing basketball with a few friends he met once he rented an apartment in Monstropolis so then he could go to Collage the following year. The ball rolls off the court and Riley spots it rolling past her. She picks it up and throws it back at the boys, rising Sulley's suspicion about the girl. The very next day, Riley walks home again and the ball rolls past her again. Taking it as just a coincidence, she throws the ball back, not realizing that Sullivan was interested into her. The next few days Sulley would accidentally throw the ball when he saw her. After a week, he finally introduced himself and Riley admitted she knew he was doing it on purpose, which made him admit himself that he was interested in her. Riley appreciated that he was into her and insists a date will break the ice. Sulley picks that night to impress her and Riley reluctantly agrees. Once Riley and Sulley go to a movie and watch a zombie flick, Sulley stretches and rests his arm around her on the head of the seat, which doesn't faze her. When they walk back to her apartment, Sulley tries swooning her over, which works and she thinks they could hang out more. Over the next few weeks they went out, they eventually started dating and enjoyed their remainder time in high school. Sulley later when they graduate, proposes and promises they will marry after they graduate from MU. Later after dating for a year and 7 months, Riley ended her relationship with Sulley after he never texted her, he tried explaining himself but Riley was having none of it. Johnny Worthington III Johnny was Riley's childhood friend then slowly became her romantic interest that was built on friendship and hidden romantic feelings. Their high school friends would insist to date, but they knew that their relationship would be ruined if they dated. Riley sooner realized she was witnessing romantic feelings toward him, but strongly denied her growing feelings for Johnny. She first met Johnny back when she was 7 at Monsters Inc, then the 2 grew close and over time became inseparable till he went off to collage. She regrets not being able to come forward with her feelings, instead watches Johnny drive away. Over the next season till season 2's finale, the 2 begin dating, this them becoming official. Later in Season 6, Johnny proposes to Riley and she becomes his Fiance. Randall Boggs Randall is Riley's long time Best friend and Once roommate till they both become a part of RΩR. = Trivia = *Riley has a stuffed animal of Johnny in her Bedroom. She sleeps with it when her and Johnny aren't together. *Riley and Johnny have several things in common. From sports, partying, genres, music and dancing *Since they have been living in the same apartment for the last 2-3 year, they are now common law Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters